


VK's in School of Adventurers

by The_Gamer



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Parents and Royals in Auradon, People from the Isle, and more are transported to Auradon Academy of Adventurers.Select VK's are chosen to join the Auradon kids in their classes.Fun ensues.
Relationships: Hal/Jay
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hal rubbed his eyes letting out a hiss they had been brought here and the only good thing so far was that his father had stopped hurting him. He sat there rubbing his eyes and trying not to show how much this shining and bright place was hurting his eyes.

"Hal?" He turned his head he knew that voice. He felt arms around him. "Hal, are you okay?" 

The citizens of Auradon watched as a purple-haired teen girl with green eyes ran to a teen boy with blue hair and matching green eyes and wrapped him in her arms. Everyone could tell that he was having issues with his eyes. 

"Mal?" Three people ran to her and helped her get Hal to his feet. "Are you okay? You're bleeding." 

It was a female talking a girl with blue hair.

"I'm fine, Evie," Mal said, "I upset mother, and I'm guessing that Hal upset father." 

Hal nodded, he hadn't meant to but he had. He looked at the three people that he knew to be Mal's friends.

"It's so bright here." One of the boys said. 

"Where are we?" the other one asked.

"Jay and Carlos are here too?" A female voice asked, "Evie and Mal." 

"Uma." Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos deadpanned, "Harry. Gil."

"Gang's all here," Gil said grinning. 

"Uma, do me a favor and hit him," Mal spat. 

Uma listened having been planning on hitting upside the head anyway. 

"Hello?" someone called, they turned to see a bunch of people that they didn't know. "Who are you and where did you come from? How did you get here?" 

"Mal Daughter of Maleficent," Mal called. "This is my twin brother Hal son of Hades." Hal waved a hand in the general direction of the voice. "Evie Daughter of Evil Queen." Evie curtsied, "Jay son of Jafar." Jay flashed a smile to the females many of whom giggled and blushed. "Carlos son of Cruella." Carlos gave them a hesitant nod as moved closer to Jay. "Uma daughter of Ursula." Uma glared at everyone, arms across her chest. "Harry son of Hook." Harry waved a hook at them. Uma knocked him upside the head. " and Gil son of Gaston." Gil just gave them a crazy smile. "We came from the Isle of the Lost and don't know how we got here. We were going to attend our class at the Isle Academy of Adventurers. Where are we?" 

"You are in Auradon." Adam the ex-Beast said. 

He and everyone else were wondering how the children of some of the most iconic villains in the world had ended up here. 

"Is your brother okay?" His son Ben asked, "What's wrong with him?" 

"It's the light," Uma answered glancing at Hal. She'd never seen him this close before Hal always stuck to the shadows. "The Sun it's really hurting his eyes. We're not used to it being this bright and Hal less so." 

She didn't elaborate and was glad when no one asked or told her to. She was also glad when they were taken inside. They were soon standing in a wonderful room full of wonderful smells. They could see food on tables. 

"Whoa," Jay, Gil, and Harry said. 

All three got slapped in the head. 

"Oh, are you hungry?" Adam asked, "Well, go ahead and eat the other students have already eaten so go ahead and eat your fill." 

They did making everyone flinch at their lack of manners. 

"Let me try that," Mal said, snagging something off of Uma's plate. 

"Only if you let me try that." Uma countered taking something off of Mal's plate.

* * *

**Isle of the Lost**

Maleficent was shocked to see both of her children on Auradon. How had that happened? She listened to Mal say they had no idea how they had ended up there. She was furious how dare her children, be relocated without her knowledge! Who would dare! 

She sat back with some burnt popcorn to watch the teens.

* * *

"Hal, I told you not to eat it." Mal sighed as they sat on desks in a classroom and Hal rubbed his stomach. "Uma said, that the fish was cooked wrong you should have listened to her." He gave her a look. "Do as I say not as I do, little brother." 

There was some laughing from other students. 

"Are you joining our class?" The teacher in front of the room asked. 

"We've been told since we were going to Adventure school on the Isle that we should take lessons here," Evie explained, "So I would assume so." 

"Then I would ask you to sit in the desks, not on them." The teacher informed.

The eight of them did as asked

"Welcome to Sowing Class!" The teacher said, "In this class, you will be taught how to craft clothes and eventually leather armor." 

"Seriously?" Mal asked, annoyed. "Evie, who signed us up for this class?"

Everyone watched the girl with blue hair turn her head and whistle innocently. 

"Is this class an elective on the Isle?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah," Mal answered, "Why?"

"Then you can assume school here will be different than. The first year you are here you will take every class with a few classes that have been chosen based on if you have, magic aptitude or not. Those of you who don't will get to choose electives based on your likes."

"That's so not fair." Mal sighed, "Hal wants to know when we get to get to read books." 

"After your last block," Belle said from where she was sitting with a ton of other adults and such on the walls. "You will be shown to the library for a Study Hall." 

"Hal wants to know what a library is," Uma spoke up. 

"Hal knows very well what a library is." Mal snorted. "You don't? It's a big room full of books that you can take home for two weeks then return and get more. Hal has always wanted to see one." 

Uma glared at her. Then glanced at Hal to see that he was nodding. How did Mal understand what Hal was saying? Was it because they were twins? 

The teacher began class.

* * *

"Hal wants to know when we can go to the library!" Uma said after lunch as they stood in their next class with Mal, Jay, and Evie. 

"I told you after your last class, dear." Belle told the shy silent boy softly.

"Hal wants to know when that is." Uma said pointedly and was pleased when Hal nodded. She'd gotten that right even if she couldn't understand him. 

"It's when class lets out for the day." Belle said.

That didn't answer their questions. 

"Welcome to Magic Control 101." Fairy Godmother told the students. "First thing is first. In order to better control your magic, we teach you to channel your magic through items. Does anyone not have items?" 

The VK's raised their hands. 

"Oh, yes..." Fairy Godmother said with a frown as she handed a wand to her thrilled daughter. "We'll contact your parents at once. The items are normally handed down. This wand is the training wand of all of our family down to the very first Fairy Godmother, Jane." she addressed her own daughter who was suddenly very awed. She looked back at the VK's. "Hmmm.... none of your parents used wands...." 

"Is there any way we can learn to control our magic without items?" Jay asked. "and why am I in this class? I wanted Tourney Team." 

"You can join the afterschool Tourney Team tryouts." Fairy Godmother said, "You're here because your father was a sorcerer so we wish to test you to see if you can use magic the same as everyone else here. We are not sure. There are some here who might not have inherited magic from their parents and there are some who may join the class because they are showing signs of magic but have no magical parents. We don't know why some are born with magic and some are not." 

"Oh." Jay said, nodding. "I guess if you put it that way I guess testing me would be a good idea. I never would have thought that I'd have magic."

"As to your first question there is but it is very hard and I would not suggest it for beginners." Fairy Godmother said. 

"So what we're supposed to sit this class out?" Mal snapped. 

"Hal wants to go to the Library!" Uma spoke up and Hal nodded he really did.

"Er...yes, very well." Fairy Godmother said nodding. "Off to the library." 

Belle happily walked them to the library.

* * *

Hal turned in a circle as he looked all around him. There were shelves of books all around him. This place was huge! and there were so many books! Once he got over his shock he ran off to the nearest bookshelf and pulled down a book he was soon sitting on the floor reading. 

"Yeah, that's my brother." Mal said, shaking her head. 

"So this is a library." Uma said, looking around. 

It wasn't long before all of them had books. Belle was very pleased. They seemed to enjoy books or Hal did at least.

* * *

Maleficent was tearing her castle apart looking for the staves. She'd had them since she was young. They'd been passed on to her from her father. She frowned hard she did not want to think about him right now but she had to find them. 

She finally found them and the verity of stones that she'd brought with her. They'd been hidden in a secret safe. She chose, a sickly green stone and put it in one for Mal and then found a dark blue almost black one for her sweet little Hal. She nodded and then rushed to write letters to her children. 

Evil Queen had been watching Auradon t.v. when it came out that her daughter needed a magical item. Where had she put her magic mirror? She finally found it in her vanity. She then wrote her Evie a letter. 

Jafar was not pleased that his son had gotten to Auradon. He had been hoping the little rat was out stealing for the shop. He forgot that it was a school day. He was annoyed when the rat was told he needed a magical item. He slid a gold ring with a snake on it that had red gems for eyes off of his finger. He supposed the boy should have it. 

Ursula was writing a letter to her little shrimp. She was angry that the girl was going to miss her shifts from now on but still sent her seashell necklace. The girl was her little shrimp after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hal rolled over and moved into a tighter ball in the bed that he'd been forced to sleep in last night. It was so soft that he hadn't gotten out of it when the adults had left. He blinked his eyes opens. He knew it was just before dawn. He got up and went to the bathroom that he shared with Jay. He was using the toilet when Jay came in and joined him. He blushed deeply he'd never used the bathroom with anyone before. He kept his eyes on the wall until he was done. Then quickly put himself away. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Is everyone decent in there?" A voice called. "May I come in?" 

Jay put himself away. 

"I guess?" He called. 

The door opened and Adam came in. Jay moved a bit to be half standing in front of Hal. Mal would kill him if he let anything happen to her little brother. 

"I'm sorry for intruding." Adam said. "But, we do things differently here in Auradon and I just want to explain and help you." 

"Like what?" Jay asked. 

"We encourage people to bathe every morning or every night or both." Adam said. "I"m going to ask you to do both for now as it seems you haven't bathed in a while."

* * *

Mal stood in her room with Hal clinging her. Belle, Adam, Evie, and Jay were with them. Jay had explained the situation. 

"When father wants Hal to bathe he puts Hal outside in the swim pool and runs a hose over him." Mal explained. "Hal's never used a bath or shower before." 

Adam and Belle flinched. 

"Ouch." Evie whispered to Jay. "At least the rest of us got to use tubs and showers." 

"Yeah." Jay agreed with a nod. 

It took Mal awhile to convince Hal to use the shower and then she had to stand inside the room while he did. She was given headphones and a phone. The phone was giving her a tutorial on how to use it. This was so she didn't hear Adam giving Hal advice on how to best clean himself and his privates. Mal left when it was time for Hal to get out of the shower. 

Hal dressed in his spare set of clothes and then sat on Evie's bed frowning hard at the brush in his hands. Belle was just about to step in when Mal stopped her.

* * *

Maleficent had gathered the Villain parents of the children who'd been transported to the Isle and was graciously letting them stay at her place until they figured out what was going on. They weren't really caring too much about it though. But they were watching their children. 

"Does he not know how to brush his hair?" Grimhilde, The Evil Queen, asked. 

"Of course he does!" Maleficent snapped back. She looked at Hades. "Doesn't he?" 

"He does. It just takes him a bit to figure things out." Hades shrugged.

* * *

Hal finally began brushing his hair he had to fight a lot of tangles and matted hair and when he was done he didn't think he'd gotten anything accomplished but at least he had done it like they had wanted him to. Next, they were each given a toothbrush and taught how to brush their teeth. After that, they were told that they had to wash their hands every time that they went to the bathroom. 

They were finally taken to breakfast where they met up with the others. Here they were given a lesson in table manners. Hal still wasn't feeling well after the fish he'd eaten yesterday. He thought he would be safe with an omelet. 

"Mal Daughter of Maleficent?" 

Mal turned her head to see a cameraman and someone standing next to him. By the look of her Mal had to say she might have been Snow White. 

"We were wondering if you could tell us why your brother Hal son of Maleficent isn't eating as much as the rest of you?" 

"First off, I am indeed Mal daughter of Maleficent and Hal is my twin brother but, he is always referred to as our father's son. Hal son of Hades." Mal informed the camera. "Second, he's not eating as much because we're not used to such rich food on the Isle. It's hurting his stomach and causing him to feel sick. Thirdly, what the hell is with the camera? If you're filming us or doing a show or anything we want paid for it. We are no one's free entertainment." 

"I'll talk to the boss." Snow White said, instantly. "Thank you so much for answering our questions." 

With that Mal instantly returned to eating. Snow White was on her phone. 

Hal took a pic of his breakfast and posted it on 'The Hollow'. The Social Network site used all over Auradon. 

_My breakfast. Looks great. Can't wait to eat it. Tell me how you eat yours?_

He wrote over it. 

He then began to slowly eat it. He didn't see the other VK's pull out their phones when they beeped and look at his post. 

Across the Dining Hall, Ben son of Adam and Belle pulled out his phone when it chimed. 

"You followed the VK's?" one of the girls at his table demanded. She was Audrey Daugther of Aurora and Phillip. "Why?" 

"What better way to keep up with what they are doing and how then following them?" Ben reasoned for everyone. "See? So far so harmless. Hal just wants to know how we eat our omelets. They all looked at the post on Ben's phone. It was true. " I eat mine with just a small splash of hot sauce spread over it." he posted his reply. "He smiled at the incredulous looks he was getting. "It's harmless." 

Hal was shocked and amazed when he saw that he'd gotten a comment. The others were typing on their phones. He cocked his head to the side and grabbed the hot sauce to try. He smartly separated a small part away from the rest of it then just put a drop on. He ate it and flinched. He responded to the comment. 

_'I tried it. Maybe I'll like it better when I'm more used to the food here.'_

Hal almost smiled when he got responses from everyone he was sitting with at the same time. They didn't really have much to say on the issue. Just wanted him to know they were following him. 

"Hot sauce?" Jay asked reading Ben's comment. "Give it here I wanna try it." 

Hal handed it over. 

The adults let it happen. They would correct them on this later. Right now the children were eating and behaving and that was all they wanted. 

"It is now time for mail." Belle finally said. The VK's looked at them. "It seems that Auradon Network did start a series on you without your permission or telling any of us. That said your parents know where you are and have sent you letters and gifts."

"Gifts?" Harry asked. "From our parents? I don't believe you." 

The others nodded but soon had letters and gifts sitting in front of them. 

Hal opened his letter.

* * *

_My dearest sweet little Hal,_

_I hope you slept well last night. You did sleep in the bed they gave you didn't you? You didn't sleep on the floor? You are no longer with your father, Hal and I don't want you listening to his rules anymore._

_I have sent you a wand. It is a training wand used by the males of my family for generations. The last person to use it was my father your grandfather as I was an only child of course. The stone inside of it is changed out by everyone who uses the wand it will move with you to every wand or scepter you wield in the future. I chose this one for you because of the color and because it can channel a vast amount of power. The stones are also passed down and added to over the years. Mommy hopes you like it._

_Learn your lessons well, sweetie._

_Now Mommy has a mission for her dearest little Hal._

_Mommy wants you to have fun on Auradon and return home at least once a month._

_I will contact the Auradon Council to see to it that this will happen._

_with all of mommy's hatred and malice,_

_Maleficent._

* * *

"Mother's favorite." Mal sighed shaking her head when she read Hal's letter. "Always have been." 

Hal nodded then shrugged. He didn't know why their Mother loved him more but she did. It said so right here. Their mother had sent him all of her hatred and malice. In Mal's letter, their Mother had sent no hatred or malice.

He looked at the letter from his father he was scared to open it so Mal took it and opened it for him. She sneered at it and looked at Belle. 

"Can you make sure that Hal doesn't get any more mail from Hades?" she asked crumpling it up into a ball. "It's not healthy." 

"Well, I suppose that would be fine." Belle said worriedly. "But, he still wants letters from his mother does he not?" 

"Oh, sure." Mal agreed. "Hal is mother's favorite. If you took those away he'd be very upset." 

Belle smiled and nodded. 

"So, mother wants us to come home at least once a month." Mal said as she opened her wand. Hal was already staring at his in awe. "Thought it might be proper to get permission first." 

"It is and we will discuss it."

* * *

Hal's wand was just black knarled roots wrapped tightly together. It opened up at the top and all the roots formed a protective sphere. In the middle was a blue/black stone. Hal fell in love with the stone right away. He knew that it was meant for him.

Mal had a matching wand only with her sickly green stone inside. Just like her brother she knew that this stone was meant for her. She also got the feeling that it had been waiting for her for a very long time. 

Uma stared at the necklace in her hands in awe. Her mother never took this thing off. She was told that this wasn't the same one that she used against Ariel and the other merfolk but the one she had learned on and that it was now hers.

Evie loved her magic mirror the moment she saw it. She used it to fix her make up then read her mother's letter. She was actually pleased that her mother had sent it to her even if it wasn't the same magic mirror that her mother had used all of those years ago. 

Jay stared at his ring in shock. He couldn't believe that his dad had sent him something gold that had real rubies in it. The man would do anything for a coin or jewel. Anything to make money. He was also shocked by his father's claim that he wished him luck in his testing for magic. 

Harry almost whooped when he found a new and better hook in his gift. 

Carlos had been shocked by his present. His mother had sent him a black and white blanket and it was warm. There was also his inventors kit. She said that it was 'cluttering' up the house. 

Gil had gotten a sword and polishing kit.


End file.
